


Stabby Town

by laufeyyys



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufeyyys/pseuds/laufeyyys
Summary: What if Maze knew someone who could help them find Azrael's Blade? Someone as... divine as they are?





	Stabby Town

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by S02E08: Trip to Stabby Town. I've just recently started binge watching Lucifer on Netflix and was inspired to write. On a break from uni so I've been insanely bored but I've finally found something to be occupied with. Been a few years since I've written something but I hope you guys like this!

_At Uriel's grave in the forest._

 

"I'm just surprised that you would actually take a little bit of responsibility." Amenadiel stared at his brother.

 

"I thought an unmarked grave in the middle of nowhere would be safe enough." Lucifer replied, clearly getting frustrated. "Clearly, I was wrong." He sighed, "But... I clean up my messes."

 

"Ah. Well, good luck, you two." Maze chuckled, bringing her hands together and walked away from Uriel's grave.  
  
Lucifer looked at her, "You'll want to help, Maze."

 

"No, thanks!" She stopped and looked back at the brothers, "Let me remind you, I have a job." 

 

"And let me remind you that the Blade doesn't just kill humans. It also obliterates celestial beings, including demons. So, say the detective were to find it and bring it home..." Lucifer motions with his hand for Maze to continue.

 

"I get snuffed out for not doing the dishes." 

 

"Which is why the detective can't be part of this investigation." Lucifer replied. "Now I'll need you two to move Uriel's body. Somewhere it won't be found this time." They stared at him, Maze finally agreeing. She walked away again, and stopped abruptly when she realizes something. The brothers both looked over to her when she said, "I think I know somebody who can help us with this." She turned around to look at the brothers with a mischievous smile.

* * *

 

_In Duncan Watts' office above the yoga studio._

 

"I got nothing." Maze said frustratingly. They were at Duncan Watts' office, searching up the whole room to find where he must have stashed Azrael's Blade. The place was a mess, with files and papers strewn all around.

 

"Yeah, me neither." Amenadiel replied.

 

Maze put her hands on her waist, "Even if we find the Blade, it's a temporary fix. Your mom is the problem." 

 

Amenadiel scoffed as Maze continued speaking, "She released the Blade to create chaos and you two respond by coddling her." 

 

"Nobody's coddling her, alright?" He stared at her with one hand on his hip and his elbow resting on the drawer he was searching through. He sighed and looked away, "Well what about your suggestion? Where is this person you think can help us?"

  
  
Maze licked her teeth and murmured, "Yeah well it takes her a long time before she responds but then it looks like she's had enough of earth and isn't coming anytime soon." Amenadiel looked back and stared at her in confusion. _Had enough of earth?_

 

Maze looked outside the window of Duncan's office and saw that Lucifer and detective Chloe Decker arrived. "They're here." Maze said, slapping Amenadiel's chest and walking out.

 

He sighed and scratched his head, "Yeah, we should probably warn Lucifer."

 

They were going down the stairs when Lucifer entered the building, "Well?" He asked them. "There's no Blade." Amenadiel replied. Lucifer sighed frustratingly, "Right. Use the back way out." They both nodded and walked away just in time for Chloe to walk in and not see them.

 

* * *

 

_At Los Angeles International Airport (LAX)._

 

She stepped out of the private airplane as the crew around her all greeted her. She smiled at them and walked to the black Audi waiting for her. The chauffeur opened the passenger seat in the back and said, "Good afternoon, Ma'am. Welcome to Los Angeles." She greeted him, said thank you and sat in the back. As she settled and made herself comfortable, she took out her retro thin sunglasses from her handbag and wore them. The car started moving and she looked out at the window, sighing happily. 

 

"It's so good to be back." 

 

She was admiring the busy streets of Los Angeles when her new phone pinged. She looked at it curiously before typing her passcode. _These human technologies are odd but fun. We don't even have this back home. Hmmm, I must persuade my dad to bring this back to- Oh?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone displayed a text message.

 

From:  👼🏾🔪🔥

Hey skank, are ya finally here yet?

 

To:  👼🏾🔪🔥

Don't call me skank, you skank. Did you think I was "ghosting" you? See ya in a bit.  😜

 

_Human slang is so interesting._ She smirked and put her phone in her bag. "David," she called the attention of her driver. "Are we almost there?" 

 

The driver smiled at her through the rearview mirror, "Actually, Miss Nikes, we've just arrived." 

 

She grinned as the car stopped in front of the place. David parked the car and stepped out, opening the door for her. "Thanks, David. Have them bring my car here. The matte black one." The driver nodded, "Will do, Miss Nikes."

 

She walked out of the car and went up to the door. _Locked_. Sighing, she used a bit of her powers to unlock the door and went inside. She removed her sunglasses and put them inside her bag. Now that she was alone, she could finally use her abilities freely without some human seeing her. So, she closed her eyes. _Inhale. Exhale. To the penthouse._ Once she opened her eyes again, she was right where she wanted to be. She clapped her hands excitedly and sat down on one of the couches. She then took a selfie, waving at the camera.

 

To:  👼🏾🔪🔥

*Photo attached* Guess who's back?

 

* * *

_At Lux._

 

It was nighttime when the elevator finally opened and in walked Lucifer, Maze, and Amenadiel. She was sitting on the piano, playing with it a little bit because she got bored. She looked towards the people—er.. demon, angel and devil?— who just arrived and smiled at them. “You guys are finally here! Thought you’d never come.” 

 

“Excuse m-“ Lucifer started but then Maze interrupted him.

 

“Thought the flute was your instrument?” Maze grinned at her.

  
  
The girl on the piano rolled her eyes, “I invented the flute, but I don’t play it. You know this, don’t be silly, Mazikeen.” She stood up and walked closer to the trio.

 

Lucifer and Amenadiel looked back and forth at the both of them as they were talking. “You two know each other?” Lucifer spoke and she finally looked at him. 

  
  
“Oh, how rude of me! I don’t think we’ve met before. Hi, hello, my name is Athena. Goddess of wisdom and war and plenty other things. Also known as Athene or Minerva, depending on what culture we’re talking about. Nice to meet you.” She put her hand out for him to shake and he took it, confused. “Nice to meet you?”

 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” She joked with him. Lucifer straightened up, fixing his blazer as he grinned at her. “Ah, lovely. Haven’t met with one of you Greeks in a while, eh?” 

 

She cocked her head, “Hmm. Hades says he hasn’t seen you in a loooong time. You should visit, seeing as both of you run similar realms.” One of her eyebrows went up as she looked at him knowingly. Lucifer scowled, “I’m retired.”

 

She laughed and shook her head, looking at Amenadiel and she put her hand out for him to shake as well. He took it and smiled at her, “Amenadiel.” He introduced himself.  


  
Sh stepped back from the trio and looked at Maze, “Let’s get down to business, shall we?” 

 

Maze sighed, “Azrael’s Blade is missing.”

 

Athena gasped in shock. “Oh gods, did the humans get to it?” 

 

Lucifer put his hands in his pockets and nodded grimly at her.

 

“Uh oh. Well that’s a bit of a problem. What do you want me to do, find it and get it back?” She crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow at them.

 

They nodded. She rolled her eyes, “So let me get this straight. You needed the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill,” she said dramatically, “to temporarily be the goddess of lost and found?” 

 

Maze gritted her teeth, “No.” She exhaled loudly, “Athena, whoever has the Blade goes on a killing spree because it calls out to them. Other humans get killed simply because they didn’t put the toilet seat down or didn’t spell a name right when they were a Starbucks barista.”

  
  
“And for the goddess of law and justice, this goes against your very being. Doesn’t it, darling?” Lucifer suggested, leaning in slightly towards Athena.

 

Athena stared blankly at the three of them, “I’ll think about it.” 

 

They blinked and poof, Athena was gone.

 

Lucifer, Maze, and Amenadiel all looked at each other. Amenadiel spoke, “Alright, listen, we searched Glory's house, his car, his other car. There is no Blade.” 

 

“He has a second home in Ventura.“ 

 

They continued talking about the Blade and after a while, Maze and Amenadiel were about to leave to look for it again. 

 

“Found it!” They both abruptly stopped walking and looked towards the bar. Athena was suddenly there and was looking at them excitedly.

 

She was on the bartop, sitting gracefully with crossed legs. However, what caught their attention was the fact that she already had Azrael’s Blade in her hand. She was holding it up with the biggest grin on her face. 

 

Maze walked towards her and tried to grab it, “Knew you’d get it. You just love being dramatic.” 

 

Athena smiled smugly at them and shrugged, the Blade still in her hand after she avoided Maze’s attempt to get it from her. “Ah-ah.” She wagged a finger at Maze. “What iiiiif I keep this and stash it somewhere safe so that nobody can get to it, hmm?” 

 

She didn’t wait for them to respond and in a snap, the Blade was gone. The three looked at her in surprise. “There, no more human killing sprees. It’s a good thing you called me instead of Ares, oof. He would’ve enjoyed seeing the humans killing each other and probably would have joined them instead of stopping them. Anywho, while I was gone I managed to stop a woman from stabbing a man, found out that the man did something bad when a woman said no, almost used the thunderbolt my dad gave me, and made the man confess to the police about what he’s done.”

 

Lucifer was enthralled and well, speechless. His mouth was open as he was staring at Athena. She hopped from the bartop and walked to Lucifer then reached her hand out to close his mouth. “Wouldn’t want any bugs or something else to get in there.”

 

He snapped out of it and laughed, clearly still mesmerized by her. He went to his bar and poured four glasses of bourbon, thinking of something interesting. _Ah, would she be interested in catching bad guys as well?_ He grabbed two of the glasses and gave one to Athena. They clinked their glasses together and drank. Lucifer used his charm and smiled at her, “What do you think about working with the LAPD?” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if I get anything wrong about Athena. I did my best to do research about her and I don't know, I've just been interested in a crossover between Greek mythology and Roman Catholic beliefs. Not sure if I should add more to this but I guess if I get bored again, I might add more adventures with Lucifer and Athena. Maybe even Athena tagging along with Lucifer and Chloe. :)


End file.
